Gastronomie française
by Coatlicue
Summary: Et le destin leur fit durement et cruellement comprendre une nouvelle fois qu’il ne faut jamais - ô grand jamais ! - laisser Renge et Tamaki agir seuls...


**Titre** : La gastronomie française  
**Auteur** : Coatlicue aka terpine  
**Crédits** : Bisco Hatori  
**Note** : Posté sur la communauté 31jours pour le thème « parole donnée »

* * *

Haruhi avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

Elle n'aimait pas le grand sourire étincelant qu'affichait Tamaki. Elle n'aimait pas non plus celui un brin sadique de Renge. Elle n'aimait pas les deux bérets d'une grande marque parisienne qu'arboraient fièrement ces deux énergumènes. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le fait de voir apparaître un comité de soutien mutuel des immigrés français. Et par dessus tout : elle n'aimait pas le fait de voir tout le reste du club d'hôtes réunis face à cette même association.  
Le sourire de Tamaki s'élargit encore plus et Renge éclata de son habituel rire de sadique.

« Yooosh ! Tout le monde est là ! » clama Tamaki, visiblement enchanté.

Haruhi détestait l'horrible décoration occidentale qui tapissait les murs. Et elle détestait également l'énorme hologramme de la Tour Eiffel qui ornait le fond de la pièce. Et par dessus tout, elle n'aimait pas l'horrible son de l'accordéon qui résonnait dans la salle.  
Renge claqua des mains, ravie, et annonça d'une voix suraiguë en désignant la Dame de Fer.

« Voici notre nouveau thèèèème ! »

Haruhi haïssait l'air béat de ces deux abrutis… Et les jumeaux Hitachiin ne se firent pas prier pour ricaner en cœur.

« Le Sire et l'Otaku feraient-ils preuve de patriotisme ? »

Cette simple remarque brisa en petits morceaux le moral de Tamaki.

« Hikaru ! Kaoru ! Pourquoi ce ton cynique ? »  
« Vous voulez vraiment que l'on vous réponde, Sire ? »  
« Renge-kun ! Entendez-vous ça ? Pourquoi tant de haine envers la France ! »  
« Oh Tamaki-kun ! Notre patrie est détestée !»

Les deux fondirent en larmes devant un club d'hôtes plus que désabusé. Et Haruki remarqua l'étrange costume de leur manager.

« C'est quoi ce cosplay cette fois ? »

Renge se releva aussitôt, exhibant fièrement son caleçon blanc enfoncé dans de grandes bottes brunes, réajustant élégamment les épaulettes dorées de sa veste écarlate et faisant mine de dégainer la fine épée de son fourreau d'argent.

« Je suis Oscar François de Jarjayes ! » **(1)**

Un ange passa. Mais Renge ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« La Rose de Versailles ! »

Mutisme éloquent de la part des hôtes.

« Mais voyons ! Qui ne connaît pas l'histoire de cette femme qui s'est travestie en homme afin d'accéder à des postes du gouvernement français lors du règne de Louis XVI !"  
« C'est comme Haru-chan ? »

Grand moment de solitude pour la pauvre Fujioka face aux quatorze yeux qui la fixaient.

« Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? » reprit Renge. « Celle qui côtoya Marie-Antoinette ! »  
« C'est pas la chienne du Sire, Antoinette ? »

Et pendant que Renge hurlait aux jumeaux que Marie-Antoinette n'était pas la chienne de Louis XVI, Haruhi lança un regard en biais à Kyouya.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as, par le plus pur des hasard, égaré tes photos de ton dernier voyage à Paris… ? »  
« Pas cette fois, Haruhi. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire satisfait. « Nous sommes bientôt le quatorze juillet. Quoi de plus normal pour Renge qui est française et Tamaki qui a passé toute son enfance en France ? »

Haruhi ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Renge et les jumeaux en train de beugler à qui mieux mieux. Et finalement, quelques baffes plus tard, les deux Frenchies firent part de leur grand désir d'organiser un grand repas, exclusivement composé de mets français cela va sans dire.  
Kyouya fut séduit par l'idée ; après tout la culture française a toujours fait rêver et ce repas attirerait sans nul doute beaucoup, beaucoup, de clientes et par conséquent beaucoup, BEAUCOUP d'argent. Aussi accepta-t-il tout de suite l'idée de Tamaki.  
Mais Haruhi, bizarrement, avait un très, très, très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça. Seulement elle n'aurait jamais osé protester une décision du Roi de l'Ombre, surtout quand celui-ci ricanait aussi sadiquement devant sa calculatrice.

« Nee, nee Tama-chan ? Il y aura quoi à manger ? » demanda Mitsukuni, les yeux brillants, s'imaginant déjà des centaines et des milliers de pâtisseries.

Tiens, très bonne question, songea Haruhi…  
Kyouya fronça soudain ses sourcils.

« Tamaki. »  
« Oui ? »  
« Promets-moi que ce repas ne sera pas trop… » Il chercha le mot. « …folklorique ? »  
« Bien sûr. Je te donne ma parole, Maman ! » répondit fièrement Tamaki, une main sur le cœur.  
« La mienne aussi par la même occasion ! » renchérit Renge.

Deux jours plus tard, le club d'hôtes fut utilisé comme cobaye.

Lorsque les membres entrevirent les escargots à l'ail macérant dans leurs coquilles, lorsqu'ils reconnurent avec effroi des cuisses de grenouilles dans leurs assiettes, lorsqu'ils sentirent l'odeur acre des différents fromages en soulevant la cloche…et - pire encore ! - lorsque Renge leur expliqua joyeusement comment était fabriqué le foie gras qu'ils avaient tous dévorés pour faire passer le goût des escargots…

…le destin leur fit durement et cruellement comprendre une nouvelle fois qu'il ne faut jamais - ô grand jamais ! - laisser Renge et Tamaki agir seuls (et accessoirement se faire amadouer par des paroles toujours données mais quasiment jamais tenues.)

Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'organiser un grand repas gastronomique français.

* * *

**(1)** : Il s'agit ici du personnage principal du manga « _Berusaiyu no bara »_ écrit par Riyoko Ikeda. Certains d'entre-vous le connaissent peut-être sous le nom « La rose de Versailles » ou «Versailles no bara ». Il y a eu également une adaptation animée sous le nom de « Lady Oscar » qui est passée sur France3, France5 et Mangas


End file.
